


El Futuro Pasado

by AkiTsugami02



Series: La Matriarca [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clan Senju live, Gen, No Uchiha Massacre, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-Third Shinobi War, Root - Freeform, Senju loyal, Third Shinobi War, Uchiha loyal, Uzumaki loyal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiTsugami02/pseuds/AkiTsugami02
Summary: El Viejo Sabio Gamamaru se movió nerviosamente en su asiento "la profecía ha cambiado y no se si es para bien o para mal""Aquella prodigio sin igual que gobernó la tierra y controlo las raíces regresara y con ella sus mas fieles seguidores""Ella será protegida, amada y adorada por el hombre de ojos rojos, el heredero del hijo mayor del sabio""Su sola presencia cambiara el transcurso de la vida como la conocemos y cambiara por completo el juego""Sus descendientes la respaldaran sin dudar sea en la guerra o la paz""Los protegidos bajo sus alas crecerán hasta lo impensable""Su objetivo cazar a la sombra venenosa que busca traer a la creadora del chakra""Y las consecuencias...""poner al mundo a sus pies"
Series: La Matriarca [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115414





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia original de lo que paso después de la muerte de Uchiha Senju Kumi Akihane y su grupo de amigos.

* * *

"¿Realmente soy un estúpido?" persona hablando.

 _imbécil, imbécil, imbécil_ persona pensando

 _"shh, shh, estoy aquí"_ persona hablando en recuerdo

* * *

**ARCO 1: PERDIDA Y DETERMINACIÓN**

* * *

Uchiha Senju Masato estaba _muerto_

Uchiha Senju Zero estaba _muerto_

...Uchiha Senju Akihane estaba _muerta_

_._

_._

**_Ella estaba muerta_ **

_._

El Clan Uchiha lo sabía, el Clan Senju lo sabía ... Toda Konoha lo sabía, todo el maldito continente lo sabía

Y todos con excepción a los primeros dos _tenían miedo_

.

Miedo de que alguien haya afuera haya logrado asesinar a la persona más poderosa del momento y al grupo más fuerte de la historia.

.

.

Pero a los Clanes Uchiha y Senju eso no les importaba, porque ella _murió, su líder murió, **su matriarca murió** y _ ellos lo sabían, incluso aquellos miembros de Clan que estaban fuera de la aldea _lo sabían._ Ellos lo sintieron mucho antes que cualquiera, como si una parte de su alma se rompiera en mil pedazos y nuca seria capas de curarse.

Y nadie se atrevió a actuar o comentar de aquel suceso porque ya era demasiado tarde.

.

.

**_Su Matriarca estaba muerta_ **

.

.

La sorpresa de su muerte todavía estaba en sus mentes, demostrada por el gran latido de inquietud, dolor y pérdida en sus corazones junto con la atmósfera tensa y agonizante sobre el recinto Senha

Los niños estaban inconsolables, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, las mejillas humedecidas de lágrimas y muecas de tristeza invadían sus rostros regordetes porque perdieron a su Onee-sama, la mujer que prácticamente los crio cuando sus padres no podían, la mujer que seco sus lágrimas y calmo sus llantos cuando tenían miedo, la mujer que jugo y rio con ellos, la mujer que les enseño a caminar cuando ocurrió la guerra y la mujer que les enseño a leer y escribir cuando nadie más lo hizo.

.

.

El Clan Uchiha fue conocido como uno de los Clanes más fuertes y grandes durante la época de los Estados Combatientes, ellos desde que tuvieron la edad suficiente para luchar se entrenaron para crear nuevos soldados, nuevas herramientas en lugar de niños amorosos, los padres apenas acaban presentes en su niñez debido a que eran llamados por el Líder del Clan para luchar en el frente de la Guerra en cada momento disponible que tenían y la mayoría de las veces en que fueron al frente casi nunca regresaron como la persona que alguna vez fueron _ **-**_ ~~ _demasiada sangre, muerte, ojos rojos, recuerdos, asesinato y manos bañadas en liquido carmesí .._~~

Las madres solo estaban con sus hijos hasta que ellos comenzaron a caminar por ellos mismos y comer comida común después de eso llamadas nuevamente al frente, a misiones y patrullas para proteger el complejo y al igual que sus esposos regresaban como mujeres diferentes ... si es que regresaban- ~~ _máquinas de cría, asesinato, ojos rojos, suelos carmesí._~~

Entonces para aliviar la carga sobre los soldados él Clan desarrolló el infame y muy conocido _vínculo de primos._

Los niños recién nacidos y los incapaces de pelear debido a su edad fueron colocados juntos en la casa del Líder del Clan, protegidos por los sellos y Genjutsus más fuertes que el Clan poseía en aquel entonces.

A veces cuando la Cabeza del Clan no podía por tener que luchar en el frente, era su esposa quien lo hacía y si eso no era posible entonces eran cuidados por niños mayores o ancianos, creciendo como una gran unidad de hermanos debido a la falta de sus padres de sangre a su alrededor, algo que fomenta la confianza dentro de su Clan y beneficia a la hora de trabajar y colaborar en el campo de batalla.

Sin embardo años después de que la alianza entre él Senju y él Uchiha se consumó la tradición se paralizó y los padres criaron a sus propios hijos, hubo muchos problemas y problemas, pero al final se resolvieron.

Sin embargo esa parálisis duró hasta la Primera Guerra Mundial estallo y fue en ese momento donde la tradición se inició nuevamente dejando a los niños en la casa del Líder del Clan al cuidado de Uchiha Senju Akihane, quien los vigilaba cuando Madara, Tajima o Izuna no estaban disponibles por la Guerra _ **-**_ ~~ _lo cual fue muy seguido, si no es que siempre._~~

Esos niños durante el cuidado de la princesa Uchiha fueron protegidos por barreras imposibles de penetrar, trampas mortales que rodeaban la casa, fuertes Genjutsus y vigilados por los enormes lobos de ojos rojos.

La propia invocación personal de la heredera del Clan.

Los mismos lobos crueles y despiadados que eran capaces de desmembrar cuerpos humanos en el campo de batalla, los niños los usaban como medio de transporte y almohada para dormir.

Bajo su cargo ningún niño fue herido hasta el día de hoy e incluso cuando hubo emboscadas en algunas zonas de la aldea el complejo siempre permaneció intacto e inmaculado.

La mayoría de esos niños crecieron reconociendo, jugando y durmiendo sobre los mares de pergaminos que la heredera tenia regados por toda la Casa del Jefe del Clan mientras sus padres pasaban más tiempo en el frente de la Guerra, en las misiones, en las patrullas y como espías en otras aldeas.

.

.

Ambos Clanes, inicialmente el Uchiha siempre supieron que su heredera, la hija de Madara era una prodigio sin igual y solo se confirmo cuando Uchiha Senju Akihane la princesa Uchiha, una niña de siete años básicamente sin ayuda de nadie cocino, vigilo, enseño y crio a sus hijos durante la Guerra y un tiempo después de ella, he incluso lo hizo algunos días a la semana sabiendo que no era necesario.

Y con el tiempo _los niños de Senju_ se agregaron a aquel grupo.

Decenas de adultos de ambos Clanes vieron como la heredera era abrazada y usada como almohada por los niños pequeños.

Vieron como ella les enseñó a usar Kunais y Shuriken _**-**_ ~~ _cada corte y herida fue sanada por sus propias manos._~~

Vieron como ella les enseñó a escribir y mejorar su caligrafía _**-**_ ~~ _ella los corregía suavemente y les repetía cuantas veces fuera necesario._~~

Vieron como ella los educó y les enseñó modales _**-**_ ~~ _les enseño los códigos y mensajes secretos que pudieron darse con pequeños y simples movimientos._~~

Y lo hizo ella sola con la ayuda ocasional de su grupo de amigos _**-**_ ~~ _Aquellos que siempre han estado al lado de su líder desde siempre, sus más fieles seguidores._~~

Vieron como ella mecía en sus brazos a los niños que lloraban y como por arte de magia se dormían en su pecho, todo lo que a un adulto de su clan le llevaría hacer en una mañana ella lo hacía en cinco minutos _**-**_ ~~ _si su líder hubiera tenido hijos ellos hubieran sido amados, adorados y protegidos por todos ellos._~~

.

.

.

La sola imagen de una niña de cabello Chocolate tirada en el pasto y sonriendo alegremente con niños pequeños y regordetes encima de ella traía tristeza y dolor a sus almas.

.

Porque es algo que ya no volverán a ver.

* * *

Uchiha Izuna toco el campo de batalla por primera vez a los ocho años y está orgulloso de decir al mundo que sobrevivió a la época de Los Estados Combatientes hasta su final, sin embargo el dolor de haber perdió a tres hermanos ya su madre no se lo quitara nadie.

El en su juventud era conocido por ser mujeriego y pasar sus ratos libres bebiendo, jugando y coqueteando en la zona roja de cada pueblo.

Todo eso cambio cuando conoció a una hermosa peliblanca con unos hermosos ojos rubís, ella se presentó como Akira, Izuna pensó que ella era como el resto, unos cuantos elogios y coqueteos dulces en su oído y caería a sus pies.

Izuna estaba equivocado, cuando insinuó que se fueran a un hotel se ganó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo tumbo al suelo y le saco sangre- ~~_Izuna sin saberlo quedo fascinado._~~

Izuna no volvió a ver a esa mujer hasta dos meses después y cuando la vio sentada en aquella barra tomando sake la intranquilidad dentro de él se esfumo y la alegría llego en su lugar.

Izuna estuvo cortando a aquella mujer durante un año hasta que al final la tuvo y él se sintió completo, el en aquel momento descubrió que era uno de los pocos verdecidos con almas gemelas dentro del Clan y estaba sumamente feliz, ese mismo día ella le dijo su primer nombre, su nombre que solo las personas de su confianza deben saber Hana, Tusugami Hana, ambos siguieron viéndose durante meses hasta que un día ella simplemente no regreso.

La angustia, la perdida y el dolor lo consumieron, sus emociones se volvieron inestables y se volvió un poco loco durante las peleas en el campo de batalla.

Perdió una parte de su lado juguetón y burlón que caracterizaba y en cambio se volvió serio y estoico.

Hasta que un día su mundo se fue de cabeza, el regresando de una misión paso por un pueblo en la frontera este de Hi No Kuni sin querer choco contra un niño pequeño, el en aquel momento se burlaría del niño y seguiría con su camino.

_Pero_

Él se congelo cuando lo vio, piel pálida, ojos negros ... cabello tan blanco como la nieve y cuando su mundo no podía haber ido peor otro niño- _ ~~un mini clon de Izuna~~_ apareció agarrando al peliblanco y alejándolo de Izuna _- ~~como si él fuera una amenaza~~_ . "aniki" dijo el peliblanco al niño de cabello puntiagudo negro y ojos rojos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar una niña de cabellos chocolates apareció junto a ellos y se los llevo en un shunshin- ~~ _¿Cómo diablos una niña de tres años podía usar esa técnica?_~~

Una semana después de aquel suceso Madara aparece arrastrando a esa misma niña, que mordió la mano de su hermano y se escapó

Tres días después el y su hermano comienzan a cazarlos.

Un mes después Izuna con una sonrisa lleva en sus brazos a sus dos hijos dormidos de regreso al complejo.

Izuna tarda unas semanas en ganarse su confianza pero descubrir más sobre ellos lo vale,

Él supo que se ganó su confianza en cuanto le dijeron su nombre personal, el pelinegro fue el primero en darle su nombre completo seguido de su hermano.

_"Haru Masato Tusugami, ese es mi nombre ... Tou-chan"_

_"Masaki Zero Tusugami. Tou-chan..puedes decirme Zero"_

Tou-chan ... lo llamaron papa, ellos lo llamaron papa.

Izuna aquel día se sintió en las nubes de tanta felicidad.

Sus hijos se complementaban de la misma manera en que hacía con Hana, Zero era travieso, burlón y sonriente como el en su niñez mientras que Masato era serio, analista y cortes, como lo fue Hana cuando la conoció.

Sus hijos fueron sus mayores alegrías y _el_ _no estuvo hay para ellos._

.

.

.

Hace unas semanas perdió- _~~asesinaron, le quitaron~~_ a su padre, la persona que le enseño a como lanzar un Kunai, quien le enseño a usar la espada, leer, escribir, quien estuvo hay para el cuando lo necesito.

Y ahora ... hace unas horas perdió a su sobrina y ha sus hijos- ~~_niños que el vio crecer, niños con los que el estuvo desde el inicio, niños que el entreno, niños que el cuido y niños a los que el ama más que nada._~~

.

.

Cuando Izuna se entero el estaba devastado, esta Guerra le quitó todo lo que amaba, le quitó a su padre, le quitó a su adorable sobrina y le quitó a sus hijos.

.

Madara entró a su casa hecha una furia hace solo unos minutos y le habló sobre la _venganza_ contra la aldea, contra Hashirama y su estupidez.

_Venganza eh_

_._

¿De qué le serviría la venganza ahora cuando sus hijos no volverían?, matar a Hashirama sin duda seria estimulante y bueno para su cabeza pero, ¿sus hijos vivirán solo por matarlo? La respuesta es no, sus hijos ya no comerán con él, ya no reirán con él, ya no entrenaran con él, ya no regresaran ... nunca,

_ellos se fueron._

Esto era cruel, se suponía que entrado en una época de paz. Ahora la paz parece solo un chiste cruel y de mal gusto.

.

Cuando salió a la aldea lo trataron con la más alta calidad de atención _-l ~~ástima, compasión y lástima.~~_

Su casa se siente vacía, ya no había la calidez y el amor que su alma anhelaba y deseaba.

Ya no había una Akihane que le prepararía un agradable desayuno mientras le contaba las travesuras de su hijo menor.

_"¡Tio Zu! El desayuno esta listo, si no te apuras Zero se acabara los Dangos y el Inarizushi, ¡Oh y por cierto! ¿Te Conte sobre lo que hizo Zero esta mañana? El idiota le rapo el pelo a uno de los ancianos Hyuuga y-¡oh por el amor de! se veía ridículo ¡Demonios! incluso el Tio Tobirama se estaba riendo de su apariencia calva y arrugada "_

Ya no había un Masato que estaba ahí para escucharlo despotricar sobre cualquier tontería y cosa que le molestara.

_"Entonces ¿estas enojado con la señora de las armas..Yuri..neko-san? Veo, Hn sígueme diciendo Tou-chan"_

Ya no había un Zero que le contaría los chismes más vergonzosos y habladurías del pueblo que lo harían reír hasta que le doliera el estomago.

_"Entonces el anciano ese se atrevió a decir que Hisao merecía usar ese maldito Sello y bueno esa calva le queda muy horrible, ¡Huh! Por cierto Tou-chan ¿sabias que el Lider de los Hyuuga tiene una fascinación por el amarillo patito? incluso su ropa interior es de ese color y lo descubrí escuchando a la esposa de su hermano menor"_

.

Ya no había nadie que estuviera allí para él.

Ya no había risas.

Ya no había calidez.

Ya no había _nadie._

.

.

.

**_Él estaba solo._ **

.

Izuna se arrepintió de haber peleado con ellos en aquel momento, se arrepintió de la rabieta que les hizo a sus hijos, se arrepintió de haberles dejado aquel moretón en sus rostros- ~~ _el nunca les había levantado la mano hasta ese momento._~~

El se arrepintió de haberlos dejado solos con esas cargas sobre sus hombros.

Izuna se arrepintió de todo.

Él estaba a casi la mitad de su vida, tenía una edad que la mitad de los Shinobis no alcanzaría, pero Izuna quería morir.

Izuna quería volver a encontrarse con sus hijos.

.

.

**_A la mierda su maldito orgullo._ **

Él quería arrodillarse a sus pies y rogarles que lo perdonaran, que lo amaran y que le sonrieran de nuevo.

_"Tou-chan, necesito tu consejo ¿me ayudas ?, Aniki está ocupado y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando interrumpen su momento de experimentación"_

_"Zero idiota, no le hagas caso Tou-chan ... Zero es delicada, menuda reina del Drama y ¡No! No me estoy riendo ¡Tou-chan no te rías!"_

Ellos se fueron hace unas horas y él ya echaba de menos su tierno cuidado y sus suaves sonrisas.

_"¿como puedes ser tan irresponsable Tou-chan?, ¡Kami eres peor que Zero!, no te preocupes me asegurare de terminar rápido para que no duela Hn...deberías de cuidarte más sabes, no quiero que te lastimes"_

_"Ten Tou-chan es Dango y Té, se que no has comido y Aniki se queja de que yo soy irresponsable cuando el y tu hacen lo mismo y ¡No! no estoy haciendo pucheros"_

Echaba de menos la dulzura en los ojos rojos de Masato y el brillo travieso en los ojos negros de Zero.

_"Tou-chan porque eres tan descuidado, mira todos los huesos que se rompieron en tu brazo ...je Creo que entiendo de donde Zero saco su terquedad"_

_"Tou-chan escóndeme ¡no dejes que el tío Tobirama sepa que estoy aquí !, Robe un maldito pergamino y está enojado ... y un albino enojado no es nada bueno, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué Aneki tuvo que tomar una misión ahora ?? "_

.

El los extrañaba

.

El extrañaba a sus hijos.

.

El extrañaba a sus melliz-ellos no eran mellizos, eran gemelos ... eran sus gemelos.

Ellos eran gemelos hasta que ellos los _hirieron, los lastimaron_ y el cabello negro de Zero se fue y el blanco llego.

.

"¿ _No sabemos porque comenzó esta guerra en primer lugar?" Hashirama se lamentó "y ahora perdimos a grandes personas por ella"_

_._

_Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras. El miente, el es un mentiroso, él sabe porque inició esta maldita Guerra y fue su culpa, el regalo a los Bijus cuando Akihane le dijo que no lo hiciera._

_._

_Ella le advirtió_

_._

_Ella le dijo_

_._

**_Y Hashirama no la escucho._ **

_._

Miró el plato de Inarizushi frente a él, le sabía a cenizas en la boca y la bilis se acumulaba en su garganta, las sillas vacías y solo el presente.

_"Como me encanta el Inarizushi, Ne Tou-chan ¿Aniki cuando regresara de su entrenamiento?"_

_"Zero come bien pareces un cerdo, oh ¿sabes qué? Si no comes correctamente te abofeteare hasta que tu cara se hinche como un cerdo ¿estamos ?, Hn más te vale hermano idiota"_

_"Está bien tío Zu, a nosotros también nos duele sus muertes, pero recuerda que estamos aquí para ti, estamos vivos, estamos aquí y necesitas comer, mira hice tu favorito, además si no comes Zero lo hará por ti ¿sabes?"_

_._

_Quiero que alguien coma conmigo, quiero que alguien esté conmigo, quiero escuchar las fuertes risas de Zero, los regaños de Masato y los dulces consuelos de Akihane._

_._

Izuna contuvo las lágrimas hasta que simplemente _no pudo._

.

.

.

Izuna lloró por su sobrina y sus hijos muertos en la oscuridad de su casa.

* * *

Senju Tobirama tiene la **_máscara estoica perfecta_** y por primera vez en su vida el quiere romperla, quiere tirarse al piso y gritar, quiere llorar y rogarle a su Akihane, a su _hija_ que regrese.

_"Eres demasiado cruel Tobi, ¿Por qué no lloras por Itama ?, No ves que él murió, era nuestro hermano y tu, tu, ¡Tu eres igual a él!"_

_No soy como él._

_"Tu no eres tu abuelo, Tobira-tosan, tu eres diferente y ser diferente está bien, porque significa que eres único y que nadie será tan especial como tu"_

_Yo no soy mi abuelo._

.

Se paro en lo alto del podio al lado del Hokage y su cuñada detrás de ellos junto con las demás cabezas de Clan, sus rostros eran una expresión suave e idéntica de autoridad real a pesar de sus corazones rotos y sus almas de luto

El no es el único destrozado, el perdió a su hija adoptiva, Izuna perdió a sus dos hijos, Kagami y Danzo perdieron a su maestra ... a su hermana, Los Clanes Senju y Uchiha perdieron a su defensora, a su matriarca, aquella que les daría la mano y los defendería a capa y espada _siempre_ , la aldea perdió a su heroína y con ella a sus más poderosos Shinobis.

Tobirama cierra los ojos y siente el Chakra de todas las personas aquí presentes para el funeral.

_Toda la maldita aldea lo esta_

Hashirama frunce el ceño y lo mira con decepción.

Ya no es su querida Anija, él es el Shodaime-sama, él no lo merece.

.

_Ella está muerta_

_"Arigato por estar conmigo ... se que tienes cosas que hacer y tratas de hacer tiempo para mi pero, también necesitas tiempo para ti"_

_Debí haber pasado más tiempo contigo._

Fueron los hombros de Akihane los que usó para esconder su rostro y evitar mostrar al mundo su dolor.

Fueron los ojos de chocolate de Akihane los que se encontraron con la mirada de Tobirama sin ningún miedo y vieron su amor por su aldea, cuando en aquel entonces nadie creía que él quería la paz

_"Esta bien Tobira-tosan, todo está bien"_

_Nada lo es._

Fueron los suaves y pequeños brazos de Akihane quienes lo consolaron y abrazaron durante el aniversario de las muertes de sus hermanos menores, cuando Hashirama se alejaba de él y lo ignoraba.

_"Estoy orgullosa de ti Tobira-tosan, sabía que lo lograrías porque siempre creí en ti"_

Fue la sonrisa de Akihane y sus ojos húmedos los que se encontraron con la mirada feroz y apasionada de Tobirama cuando el ascendió y se volvió Co-Líder de Interrogación y Tortura.

_._

_._

_Ella está muerta._

_"Shhh Está bien, no estás solo, soy Akihane tu sobrina y estoy aquí para ti, estás en Konoha, tienes 28 años, la Guerra acabó, no estás solo Shhh, Shhh, duerme nadie te lastimara aquí."_

Fueron esas pequeñas y diminutas manos infantiles las que acunaron su rostro y acariciaba su cabello tratando de consolarlo cuando las pesadillas y sus demonios internos eran demasiado fuertes.

_"No te sobre esfuerces, si necesitas que te ayude en algo dímelo, Hn no estás solo estoy aquí para ti"_

Fue sobre el pecho de Akihane en el que se desahogó Tobirama cuando la presión que ponían sobre él era demasiada y superaba sus límites, cuando lo abrumaba y estaba a punto de romperse bajo el estrés.

.

Tobirama se sintió solo mientras observaba cómo la gente se retiraba del cementerio.

.

.

_Ella está muerta._

.

_"No estás solo, yo estoy aquí para ti"_

_._

Él no quiere hablar con nadie y sinceramente no cree que pueda controlarse lo suficiente, se teletransporto a su casa usando sus sellos y se tumbó bruscamente en el sofá.

_Al diablo los modales y la educación, hoy no pienso soportar eso._

Sin poder evitarlo mira las imágenes perfectamente cuidadas- ~~ _con amor y adoración_~~ y enmarcadas en la pared.

Una niña de cabellos chocolate sonriente con una Katana roja.

Una niña con Kimono azul sobre los hombre de Tobirama

Un niño albino y un azabache practicando Fuinjutsu en una mesa baja con miradas adorablemente serias.

Una niña de ojos Chocolate entregando una piel blanca tan suave y esponjosa hecha de pelaje de Lobo en su cumpleaños número 29.

.

Lleva sus manos callosas a la piel suave y blanca que rodea su cuello, la desabrocha y la acaricia suavemente.

_"Los Shinobis no muestran emociones ... solo son armas para su líder"_

_"eres tan débil y patético, me recuerdas a Butsuma a tu edad Tobirama, tan prometedor ... un buen Shinobi pero el tenia emociones al igual que ¡Tu!"_

_Hoy no ... hoy no._

Un sollozo ahogado sale de su garganta.

El la quería devuelta.

_"No te preocupes regresare antes de que te des cuenta"_

Ella sabía que no iba a volver,

Ella sabía que iba a morir,

.

_Ella está muerta_

**_"Sayonara Tobira-tosan"_ **

¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

¿Por qué decidiste cargar con todo?

.

.

Una fina lágrima escurre por las mejillas pálidas de Tobirama.

.

**_Ella está muerta_ **

.

**_Ella está muerta_ **

.

**_Ella está muerta_ **

.

Ojos vidriosos y rotos miran la piel Blanca en sus manos, con suavidad lo arrastra hacia su pecho ..

Todavía puede oler el suave olor a caramelo, manzanas y café impregnada en ella.

.

.

lo abraza como un salvavidas mientras respira el olor de su hija.

Es lo único que le queda de ella.

Es lo único que le queda de su bebe.

* * *

Danzo y Kagami estaban borrachos.

Danzo a pesar de ser un hijo Uchiha de alma y corazón todavía sabe que él en lo más profundo de su ser él _fue_ un Shimura, pero eso era antes de conocer a su Shishou, antes de conocer a su Oka-san y su Otou- san.

El en aquel entonces cuando era un infante tímido y patético nunca había creído que llegaría tan lejos en la vida, mucho menos que se convertiría en un poderoso Shinobi y todo comenzó por aquel encuentro en el bosque, todo comenzó cuando conoció a un travieso Kagami que con el tiempo se volvió su amigo.

_"Eres una vergüenza para el Clan, tan débil y patético, no puedo creer que esta basura sea mi sangre y descendencia"_

Amigo de un niño patético como lo era él.

Ese momento fue el inicio de todo, Kagami se volvió su mejor y único amigo, el lo acepto con todo y sus miedos.

Y luego todo mejoró cuando el travieso Uchiha lo llevó a conocer a su matriarca, al principio tenía miedo y solo lo demostró cuando tartamudeo de una manera tan patética y vergonzosa frente a ella.

Él había pensado que le gritaría como todos los demás.

.

.

**Ella no lo hizo**

_"¡Detente !, Alza la cara, mírame a los ojos, ahora dime"_

Al contrario, ella lo ayudó, ella hizo algo que solo Kagami _un niño_ de su edad había hecho.

Él se espantó cuando Kagami le dijo _a ella_ que los convirtiera en sus alumnos, él tenía miedo de que su padre la amenazara o peor aún que él la asesinara.

_"Hn, Soy Uchiha Senju Kumi actual líder del clan Uchiha y Heredera del Clan Senju así como la Comandante Jounin de Konohagakure no Sato"_

Danzo se sorprendió cuando ella le dijo sus títulos, sabía que la matriarca Uchiha era alguien fuerte y joven, pero sinceramente no pensó que ella fuera así de impresionante

Tal Vez si ella fuera su maestra, él podría ser fuerte y—

_"Eres débil"_

Ya no ser débil.

Aunque en el fondo de su alma Danzo creía que ella rechazaría enseñarle a alguien como él.

_"¿Te gustaría ser mi alumno?"_

Ella le ofreció su mano y él la aceptó.

Con eso Uchiha Senju Akihane se convirtió en su amada Shishou.

.

Después de aquel día todo cambió y mejoró para él.

Ganó a dos Clanes que se convirtieron en la familia que él tanto había anhelado, ganó a una madre amorosa, un padre amable y un hermano increíble.

.

.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Danzo nunca olvidó aquellas manos suaves que lo sostuvieron en su camino como Shinobi, las mismas manos que curaron sus heridas y lo aceptaron.

.

.

Sin embargo se olvidó de lo más importante.

"Todos nosotros lo olvidamos ¿Ne aniki?" murmuró Danzo con los ojos vidriosos mientras se acomodaba en el suave pasto junto a su hermano, ambos ocultos bajo las sombras de los árboles Sauce en la casa de su Matriarca. "Siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros desde que éramos niños, es tan fácil olvidar que ella a pesar de todas las batallas que ganó, sus títulos, su fuerza ... ella todavía era un ser humano ... un humano con un poder legendario ".

Su madre probablemente los mataría por beber así pero, por esta ocasión ella probablemente lo dejaría pasar, ellos todavía eran jóvenes y su hígado apenas se estaba adaptando para contener grandes cantidades de exceso de alcohol.

Kagami opera las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos verdosos de su hermano y le dolió,

Dolió saber que no podía protegerlo y apoyarlo, él no era Shishou, no podía controlar sus emociones como ella, sin embargo podía ayudarlo a llevar la carga,

_A no dejarlo solo_

Kagami atrajo a su hermano y lo abrazó como cuando eran niños, el menor sollozó con fuerza y Kagami no estaba muy lejos de hacer lo mismo.

Kagami recuerda la primera vez que conoció a su amada Shishou, el solo tenía dos años en ese entonces y la Primera Guerra Mundial se había desatado, él junto con otros niños fueron dejados a su cuidado.

Se suponía que los vigilaría el Líder del Clan, pero Madara- sama e Izuna-sama estaban en el frente de la batalla junto con Tajima-sama, al final fue la niña de siete años quien los cuido.

_"Hn ¿Quieres jugar de nuevo pequeño Mi-chan?"_

Kagami no sabe cómo fue que ella lo hizo, se supone que su Shishou era la líder de los Dioses de La Guerra quienes estaban en el frente de Iwa pero al mismo tiempo ... ella estaba aquí con ellos.

_Debe haber estado tan cansada_

El era un niño muy travieso y energético siempre lastimándose a cada rato trasero, recuerda cuando estaba corriendo en el patio de la casa de su Shishou él se lastimó el tobillo y lloro por el dolor, ella apareció en un momento a su lado con dos bebés atados suavemente en su espalda con telas esponjosas y oscuras, ella se agacho frente a él y lo curó usando aquel hermoso Chakra dorado suyo.

_"Shh, Shh, todo está bien mi pequeño Mi-chan, estoy aquí para ti, Shh, Shh, tranquilo ya paso, ya paso"_

Ella lo cargo, lo comenzó a mecer en sus brazos y beso su rostro con suavidad.

Kagami en ese momento, en aquellos suaves brazos, se sintió seguro y protegido.

.

.

.

Kagami nunca olvido y nunca olvidará aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate que lo miraban con amor y cariño.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**ARCO 1: PÉRDIDA Y DETERMINACIÓN**

* * *

Hace unas horas sucedió el funeral ‘oficial’ de la Líder Senju-Uchiha y los Dioses de la Guerra y Misato estaba desconsolado en el Bar de la sede ROOT, su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos en la barra, botellas y vasos de Sake vacíos amontonados frente a él, pero a Misato eso le importaba menos...

_ Su Matriarca, su Líder...Akihane-sama está muerta. _

Misato era un civil y los civiles muy pocas veces tienen éxito en la vida Shinobi. Comúnmente eran usados como carne de cañón o sacrificios para los miembros de Clanes.

Misato quedó huérfano siendo muy joven para recordar el rostro de sus padres. Él no tenía apellido, en aquel entonces solo le dieron un nombre por lastima y era Kichiro...que significaba  _ Afortunado _ .

El odia ese nombre, le disgusta y  _ lo aborrece. _

_ Afortunado  _ de sobrevivir a la masacre de su pueblo causado por los enfrentamientos entre Clanes.

_ Afortunado  _ de ser un paria en Iwa por ser un extranjero- ~~_ que tiene de mal su cabello rubio, su piel morena y sus ojos azules _ ~~

_ Afortunado  _ por no ser capaz de ascender en las filas de su pueblo por ser un civil nacido- ~~_ son unos bastardos  _ ~~

Sin embargo ellos cometieron un error, un  _ error  _ que les costó la lealtad de él.

Él en vez de refunfuñar y quejarse de este acto injusto hacia el, usa aquello para su beneficio, lo mandan a las zonas en que los Shinobis  _ fuertes  _ no van., lo mandan a realizar papeleo y organizar las bodegas, donde los  _ débiles  _ deben estar.

_ "Para lo único que sirves  _ **_civil nacido_ ** _ " _

Lo mandaron a los lugares con la información más privilegiada de Iwagakure

_ Su error. _

.

.

Entonces cuando nada parece ir peor, estalla la Primera Guerra por culpa de su pueblo y Kumogakure.

Para las personas que no pertenecían al consejo de la aldea se le informo que Uchiha Madara atacó _injustamente_ a Shinobis de Iwagakure y aliados confiables- ~~_ Malditos cazadores de Líneas de sangre, asesinos, violadores, mentirosos,  _ ~~ Sin ningún tipo de provocación hacia el mismo Madara, a su Clan o a su aldea Konohagakure No Sato.

Sin embargo Misato era quien estaba a cargo de los pergaminos y las bodegas de documentos por lo que obviamente el sospecho al principio cuando organizó los pergaminos sobre  _ las misiones de cacería  _ pero las dejo a un lado pensando que era para Nuke-nin, pero después llegaron los documentos sobre la economia, libros y libros dedicados a pagos hacia esos Cazadores.

Dinero que pudo haberse utilizado para mejorar a la propia aldea de Iwagakure.

.

.

Misato tenia una mente prodigiosa por lo que no le costó mucho atar los hilos y formar la telaraña de la verdad sobre Iwagakure y sinceramente le avergüenza pertenecer a una aldea que usa a niños pequeños para obtener poder.

Lastimosamente como el  _ afortunado  _ que es, lo mandan al frente de la batalla antes de que pueda escaparse de la Roca.

Él sobrevive como puede en el campo, a él no le gusta mancharse las manos de sangre y muerte pero él sabe que es necesario, él tiene que asesinar o si no él será  _ asesinado _ .

Días después de ser mandado al matadero, su Kage Ishikawa junto con su Consejo crean un plan y convierten la frontera en un campo minado, 

Misato observa desde lejos como sus  _ compañeros _ llevan cientos de etiquetas, pólvora y trampas explosivas y las esconden con sonrisas engreídas, Misato solo suspira y los ve con lastima, él sabe que incluso un maldito civil sin ningún tipo de conocimiento Shinobi será capaz de detectar esas trampas- ~~_ Maldición acaban de esconder las malditas bombas bajo un árbol y la taparon con tierra, ¿que tan idiotas creen que son los de la Hoja? _ ~~

Misato sabía que aquella trampa que prepararon _ - ~~Ellos, no Misato, el no es tan estupido~~ _ no iba a funcionar, trató de advertirles pero ninguno lo escuchó.

_ “Eres un civil, no tienes la misma experiencia que nosotros  _ **_civil_ ** _ ” _

_ Experiencia mi culo. _

Él es una persona paciente, pero incluso Misato tiene límites y esos idiotas lo están superando.

.

.

Sus recuerdos de aquel campo de batalla son borrosos, a veces tiene flashbacks de lobos enormes que van tras él, un lobo azul en específico, recuerda como lo mordió con sus dientes grandes y afilados, recuerda no sentir el brazo y la pierna, el líquido rojo manchaba su camisa y el suelo, su visión se volvió roja, luego lo colocan sobre un esponjoso pelaje y entran en la oscuridad.

.

.

Cuando despierta son unos amables y autoritarios ojos chocolate quienes lo reciben.

_ “Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos chico” _

Ella le sonríe de forma amable y él la confunde con un ángel.

Ella se rie alegremente y continua curandolo, detrás de ella un niño albino con ojos negros lo saluda alegremente con la mano, a su lado un azabache de cabello puntiagudo y ojos rojos le saluda con una sonrisa cortes y amable.

Ellos son niños pero se comportan como alguien mayor.

El como puede les regresa el saludo con una sonrisa que parece más una mueca.

La niña se sienta en un banco a su lado y se cruza de brazos. 

Por alguna razón en esa posición ella se ve más alta y dominante, como si ella fuera una reina y él un simple plebeyo. A pesar de estar completamente seguro que esa niña apenas le llega a la cintura.

_ “Soy Kumi, Uchiha Senju Kumi, la actual heredera de ambos Clanes y tu guardiana en este momento” _

La voz de la niña sonaba tan dolorosamente familiar, él la había escuchado antes, pero ¿Dónde fue?

_ “Inicia la fase tres mis queridos lobos... _ _ diviertanse _ _ ” _

Oh, tal vez ella era quien lideraba la batalla contra la Roca, por alguna razón Misato la mira a los ojos y él no tiene miedo.

_ “Iwagakure perdió la guerra” _

Era de esperarse, el sabia que no podrían ganar, ellos eran estúpidos, ella era inteligente.

_ “Yo los asesine junto con mi equipo” _

Eso no fue inesperado, Misato acaba de confirmar la teoría de que ella fue, él le cree, esa niña pequeña le curó sus miembros rotos y despedazados, así como ella puede curar y restaurar lo perdido, también puede  **destruir y consumir todo.**

_ “Quiero que te unas a mi, conviértete en mi Shinobi” _

Ella quería que él fuera un Shinobi,  _ su  _ Shinobi.

_ Ella  _ la heredera de dos Clanes nobles,  _ ella  _ la niña que acabó con un ejército y un Kage, quería que él fuera su Shinobi.

El no era un miembro de algún Clan importante, no tenía un doujutsu o una línea de Sangre asombrosa.

Él es un Shinobi pero también es un civil, hijo de personas comunes.

_ “Me importa una mierda si eres un civil, ser un civil no debería de frenarte y quitar todo el potencial que ya tienes, además sobreviviste cuando nadie más lo hizo, eso te hace mejor que ellos ¿que dices entonces?” _

_ “Hn por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?” _

Él no tiene nombre, él odia su nombre, no lo quiere.

_ “Entonces qué te parece Misato, Namikaze Misato...significa bello pueblo, como el que está a nuestro lado, Ya lo viste, ahí a la izquierda” _

_ Hermoso.. _ es lo primero que  _ Misato _ , cuando observa el pueblo de la Hoja, un pueblo rodeado por grandes y fuertes bosques.

_ Namikaze Misato...Bello pueblo de viento y las olas _

_ Misato _ ...qué bien suena en su lengua...Misato, a el le gusta

_ “Te lo preguntaré una vez más Misato-san, ¿Te gustaría ser mi Shinobi?” _

Misato no lo duda ni por un segundo, la niña frente a él es fuerte, inteligente y capaz, alguien por el que le daría la vida.

Pero sobre todo alguien que no lo juzgo y lo acepto por completo.

.

.

El acepta y no se arrepiente ni por un momento en todos esos años y el resto de su vida

.

.

Misao nunca olvidará esos inigualables ojos Chocolate que eran tan despiadados y fríos como amables y compasivos.

.

.

Hubo un fuerte apretón en su hombro, Misato gimió de sufrimiento y giró su rostro, Osamu lo miraba con comprensión, su amigo era un Uchiha y él debe estar pasando lo mismo o peor que Misato.

Este momento solo demuestra la increíble fortaleza que esos dos Clanes poseen.

Misato sollozo y se lanzó a sus brazos como un niño, sin importarle en lo más mínimo su dignidad como el Capitán ANBU. gimió y sollozó mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza,

El estaba en ROOT, donde todos eran aceptados y tratados por igual, estos eran sus amigos, y no era como si este grupo de hombres de luto solemne y afligido no lo hubiera visto en sus momentos más vergonzosos, ridículos y agradables, considerando que Osamu, Shikadai, Shiori, Kohaku, Natsuo, Yasahiro y Kazuo eran sus compañeros con los que estuvo desde el inicio- ~~_ Desde que Akihane-sama lo salvó y le regaló una vida maravillosa _ ~~ aquellos que siempre estuvieron dispuestos a respaldarlo cuando él lo necesitaba.

Todavía recuerda cuando en una de sus visitas al complejo Senha conoció a Senju Touka, una mujer que era mayor que él por unos 13 años y decidió cortejar, ganándose un buen golpe en el rostro que casi le quiebra varios dientes.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía unos amigos maravillosos que estaban dispuestos a mostrar un apoyo a su vida amorosa.

Él tenía dieciocho años en ese entonces y era solo un miembro de Root que sería ascendido a Sub capitán y ya tenía a una linda y bonita Senju completamente ruda a la que quería cortejar para que ella lo golpeara felizmente en la cara.

Su querida Akihane-sama se  _ echó _ a  _ reír _ a carcajadas junto con sus hermanos cuando Osamu y Kohaku lo arrastraron a la base cargandolo de los brazos y las piernas como un bulto y terminaron votandolo en una camilla todo ensangrentado y gimiendo felizmente.

Como la perfecta Líder y Matriarca que era, Akihane ha salvado el trasero de Misato en ese entonces y muchas veces más, impidiendo que Misato muriera a manos de una Kunoichi ruda y poderosa como Touka Senju, la  _ tía  _ de Akihane-sama.

Pero Misato no pudo evitarlo, tal vez fue un poco masoquista pero, Touka tenía una manera de golpear que le atraía como abeja a la miel y el corazón de Misato cayó por ella con solo aquel golpe.

.

.

Si Akihane-sama estuviera viva él le hubiera pedido que ella fuera su Madrina en su futura boda con Touka.

* * *

LUGAR: SANTUARIO NAKANO FECHA:11/OCT/22:34 PM 

La atmósfera comúnmente acogedora y alegre que se encontraba siempre en el Santuario Nakano fue cambiada por una tensa y agonizante, las miembros sentados ordenadamente en suaves cojines junto a las largas mesas, Izuna con un rostro oscuro sentado al borde del podio frente sus miembros de Clan y algunos invitados del Clan Uzumaki, el no usara el asiento de Akihane, ese trono era de ella y de cualquiera heredero que ella tuviera.

***POOF***

Una nube de humo apareció frente a Izuna si no fuera por su estado de ánimo el estaba seguro de que le hubiera arrojado por instinto un Kunai al Lobo azul — “Raiden” dijo sorprendido al ver al lobo con algunas partes cubiertas de vendas y un pergamino amarrado al cuello.

Raiden inclinó levemente la cabeza en forma de saludo “Izuna-san” se giró y saludo al resto del Clan sombrío “Lo siento por llegar en estos momentos pero estaba recuperándome de mis heridas en la batalla al igual que el resto de las invocaciones” menciono mirando a Izuna a los ojos.

“...Entiendo” Izuna dijo algo vacilante ante aquella información 

El lobo camina hacia Izuna y le da el pergamino “¿que es Raiden?” el Uchiha le pregunta y Raiden responde “El testamento de mi Líder”

Los ojos de todos dentro de aquella instalación se abren con sorpresa, Izuna sin pensarlo lo abre aplicando sangre en el sello.

Dentro del pergamino había un total de cinco sellos de almacenamiento con un nombre debajo de cada uno.

> _ -Testamento (Leer frente a los Clanes en privado, si es posible en el Santuario Nakano) _
> 
> _ -Uchiha Izuna _
> 
> _ -Senju Tobirama _
> 
> _ -Uzumaki Mito _
> 
> _ -Uchiha S. Kagami y Uchiha S. Danzo _

Izuna tenía unas ganas terribles de leer lo que ella le dejó a él pero, ahora él era Líder de los Clanes, aunque solo fuera temporal. Invoco el primer pergamino el cual tenía el símbolo Senju y el Uchiha pintado finamente. Levantó la vista del pergamino y observó con un poco de sorpresa como el resto de los Clanes se acomodaron frente a él, siendo Kagami y Danzo los más cercanos y Tobirama a su lado.

Kami, el pergamino estaba escrito con la fina y delicada escritura de su sobrina, cerró los ojos con fuerza y resistió el impulso de apretar el pergamino.

Soltó un suspiro y empezó a leer en voz alta.

> _ No voy a mentir y decir que no sabía cómo iba a terminar aquel suceso porque estaría siendo hipócrita _
> 
> _ Se que tienen preguntas, pero no puedo darles respuestas concretas lo único que diré es que si estoy muerta me lleve ese mal conmigo junto con la mayoría de mis secretos, yo no soy buena para las letras y las despedidas. sinceramente no creo que las palabras sean mejores que esto, porque se que no lo harán, nada lo hará y lo siento por eso. _
> 
> _ Aunque supongo que todos ustedes ya deben de saberlo, yo no soy una mujer de palabras sino más de puños y batallas. _

Izuna soltó una risa ahogada ante la declaración de su sobrina y escucho como Tobirama respira agitadamente por lo dicho en el pergamino.

> _ Todos ustedes con excepción a los niños más pequeños saben sobre  _ _ las Raíces que habitan en las sombras _ _ , raíces que yo creé en silencio para proteger no solo a nuestra familia sino también a los individuos que no pueden lograrlo por si mismos, individuos que están solos y necesitan de alguien a su lado que les enseñe el camino correcto. _
> 
> _ Danzo se que eres joven, se que solo tienes 12 años pero eres inteligente, un buen estratega, un gran luchador, un maestro de sellos y un excelente medico. _
> 
> _ Kagami tu eres un niño brillante y travieso pero al mismo tiempo astuto y con una mente aguda, eres un gran jugador en el mundo de la política y un excelente Shinobi. _
> 
> _ Ustedes dos son mis alumnos y por lo tanto mis herederos. _
> 
> _. _
> 
> **_Yo Uchiha Senju Kumi Akihane declaró que Uchiha.S Kagami será mi heredero para el puesto de Cabeza de Clanes y Uchiha.S Danzo mi heredero para el puesto de Líder de ANBU Raiz._ **

Izuna está seguro de que escucho algunos golpes sordos y un grito ahogado.

Probablemente el padre, abuelo y familiares de esos dos se desmayaron y Kagami y Danzo están atónitos.

> _ Y al mismo tiempo en caso de elección de un nuevo Hokage  _
> 
> **_Yo la cabeza de los Clanes Senju y Uchiha, poseedora de dos puestos en el consejo Shinobi y uno en el puesto civil nomino a ambos para tomar el puesto de Líder de Konohagakure no Sato en el futuro._ **
> 
> _ Posdata: les dejare un regalo para que recuerden que no están solos, que yo siempre estaré hay para ustedes incluso después de mi muerte. _

Muchos niños sollozaron al igual que sus madres, los padres abrazaron a sus familias mientras otros lloraron abiertamente.

“¿Regalo?” pregunto Tobirama girando la cabeza con los ojos humedecidos hacia el lobo sentado detrás de él e Izuna en el podio.

“Se encuentra en el complejo Senha, de hecho se puede observar desde la entrada” Raiden contestó observando como todos salían disparados a la salida siendo los niños los primeros en irse a gran velocidad demostrando su entrenamiento muy avanzado.

Cuando ni uno solo quedó en la sala Raiden se fue en una nube de humo.

.

.

Cuando los adultos llegaron a la entrada del Santuario vieron cómo los niños se sentaban en las escaleras y veían el complejo con admiración.

Era  _ hermoso _ .

El complejo protegido por altos muros blancos que brillaban por la luna, las casas acomodadas meticulosamente y —Los hermosos árboles de diamante de su matriarca esparcidos por todo el complejo iluminados por la luz tenue de los faroles en las calles.

Unos hermosos árboles que brillaban como joyas por la luz de la luna, eran tan grandes y magníficos.

**_yo siempre estaré hay para ustedes incluso después de mi muerte._ **

“Tienen su Chakra” murmuró un Senju.

“Esos árboles están llenos del Chakra de Shishou” dijo Kagami sintiendo el cálido Chakra con el que ella curaba sus heridas.

“Izuna-sama” Danzo habló llamando la atención del Uchiha mayor “creo que deberíamos darle un entierro digno a ellos”

Izuna los miró y entendió lo que ellos querían “Tanzaku-Gai ¿No es así?” los niños asintieron “bien,” se giro hacia ambos Clanes que lo miraban con determinación “mañana por la noche les daremos el entierro que todos ellos merecen, vayan a sus casa y descansen mañana tendremos un dia agotador”

_. _

.

La gente empezó a retirarse hacia el complejo Senha dejando solo a Izuna y Tobirama al final justo después de que le entregaran los pergaminos correspondientes a Kagami y Danzo para que los leyeran.

“Hn ¿Cómo ves el complejo, Senju?” Izuna le preguntó a Tobirama mientras le entregaba dos pergaminos, el del propio Senju y el de Mito Uzumaki.

Tobirama tarareo mucho más tranquilo debido al chakra familiar y reconfortante que liberaron los árboles de Akihane “sinceramente, seremos la envidia de todos”

Izuna se rió por primera vez en días al igual que Tobirama

* * *

LUGAR:COMPLEJO SENHA FECHA:12/OCT/XX HORA: 01:35 AM

Kagami se acomodó en su Futon esperando a Danzo para leer los pergaminos los dos juntos, su habitación no era lujosa a pesar de todo el dinero que él poseía por las misiones que realizó con su Shishou, no solo para Konoha sino también para Raíz.

El piso de Tatamis limpios y brillantes, un Kotatsu de color gris con detalles en cian- ~~_ inspirado en el Chakra rayo de Shishou _ ~~ a los pies de los Futones, un armario grande de color oscuro en un rincon del cuarto, la pared a la cabezera de su futon cubierta de estanterias con docenas de libros y pergaminos, un Futon color blanco al lado del suyo y dos escritorios con algunas carpetas debajo de la ventana en la pared del fondo.

“Listo aniki” dijo Danzo entrando a la habitación con un Yukata para dormir de color gris oscuro y el cabello húmedo, el niño se acurruco junto a Kagami para leer lo que su Shishou les dejo a ambos.

Kagami gruño en afirmación e invoco el pergamino de los sellos en su brazo- ~~_ sellos que su Shiso pinto para el _ ~~ el pergamino era de color blanco con cuervos y aguilas pintados en los bordes, desenrrollo el pergamino y leyo en voz alta.

> _ Queridos Mi-chan y Dan-chan _
> 
> _ Este pergamino lo estoy escribiendo el 03 de Enero del presente año y te preguntarás ¿porque?. _
> 
> _ Porque sé que voy a morir. _

La respiración de Danzo se volvió errática por un momento, Kagami acaricio su cabeza antes de continuar leyendo.

> _ No importa cuanto entrené para aquella batalla siento que nada podía prepararme para lo que viene  _
> 
> _ No puedo decirte quien me mato, ese secreto e identidad se irán conmigo para siempre. _
> 
> _ Puede que lo escrito en este pergamino no sea lo suficiente para decir cuánto lo siento por dejarlos solos tan pronto en la vida, justo cuando sus carreras como Shinobis apenas se desarrollan en la luz y no en la oscuridad de Raíz. _
> 
> _ Puede que yo ya no este de ahora en adelante pero, se que ambos crecerán fuertes y amados, rodeados de una gran familia e incluso puede que formen la suya, aunque lo dudo se que Danzo no quiere casarse y Kagami probablemente adopte a uno. _

“Y no sabes cuanta razón tienes Shishou” Danzo murmuro secamente haciendo reír a Kagami.

> _ Sabes ustedes dos siempre desde que tenían cinco años me han dicho y gritado lo mucho que me admiran y lo increible que soy. Y realmente durante mucho, mucho tiempo yo pensé que fue por su ingenuidad, que fue porque eran niños, niños que no conocían el mundo Shinobi como es realmente. _
> 
> _ Me equivoque, porque incluso después de llevarlos a realizar misiones sangrientas como verdaderos Shinobis ustedes nunca desistieron a esos comentarios. _
> 
> _ Puede que me llamen una gran estratega o alaben mi inteligencia superior a un Nara pero, yo realmente nunca entendí ni siquiera hasta el día de mi muerte lo hice. _
> 
> _ Yo no soy una buena mujer niños, nunca me he considerado una en primer lugar ¿saben?, en mis manos está la sangre de miles y miles de personas: inocentes o culpables, civiles o Shinobis. _
> 
> _ Fueron demasiados. _
> 
> _ Pero a pesar de saberlo ustedes nunca desistieron y eso me pone feliz...huh creo que estoy divagando, no es un ´creo´, realmente estoy divagando...de nuevo. _

Kagami soltó una risa acuosa, su Shishou realmente estaba divagando con sus recuerdos.

> _ Sinceramente yo nunca tuve la idea de casarme alguna vez o tener hijos. Tengo títulos, tengo dos clanes nobles que me respaldan, tengo la llamada sangre pura por pertenecer a las Casas principales , también tengo el poder político y el dinero. Todo lo que un hombre desea, prácticamente soy el combo perfecto para una esposa. _
> 
> _ De hay mi razón para no casarme. _
> 
> _ Kagami y Danzo ustedes no solo son mis alumnos, sino también mis herederos y mis pequeños hermanitos. ambos son fuertes, se apoyan entre sí para nunca caer. _
> 
> _ ustedes son especiales para mi, se que la vida es cruel y ya no podre verlos envejecer pero la vida sigue, ella nunca se detiene, vivanla y disfrutenla _
> 
> _ Atte: tu Shishou _
> 
> _ (Posdata: Para que me recuerden.) _

Ambos niños estaban llorando a lágrima viva mientras finalizaban de leer el pergamino, su shishou tenía tantas cargas sobre sus hombros, ¿como rayos alguien puede liderar dos Clanes, un maldito ejército, una aldea, y tener que manejar el consejo de Konoha al mismo tiempo?

“Hay dos sellos aniki”

Kagami mando Chakra a los sellos y en dos nubes de humo unas elegantes gabardinas aparecieron, una de color ceniza y otra en azul cobalto oscuro junto con dos pares de guantes de los mismos colores.

Ambas tenían el abanico Uchiha en la espalda y el Senju en el cuello.

Kagami tomo la Azul y los guantes mientras Danzo la de color mas claro. El par de hermanos abrazaron aquellas ropas respirando el olor tranquilizante de Shishou impregnado en ellas.

**“Gracias por todo Shishou”**

* * *

LUGAR:COMPLEJO SENHA/ANTIGUA CASA PRINCIPAL DE SENJU FECHA:12/OCT/XX HORA: 22:48 PM

En la habitación principal de la anterior casa Principal del Clan Senju una figura estaba parada junto a la gran ventana, las telas blanquecinas se movían suavemente por los vientos nocturnos, la figura masculina en la cama se estremecía ante el aire helado que provenía de fuera, el hombre se movió y se acomodó de espaldas tapándose con la sabana.

La figura femenina lo miró con ojos de tono marrón caoba, su cabello rojizo acomodado en dos rollos circulares a cada lado de su cabeza, su flequillo ordenado por tres delgados clips y vestía un sencillo Kimono blanco con una faja roja.

La mirada de la mujer se volvió borrosa y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas pálidas.

_ Zero..Masato, mis dulces hijos. _

_ Akihane...mi niña. _

.

.

_ “¿Para qué nos mandaste a llamar a esta junta Shodaime?” pregunto Shikadai Nara cruzándose de brazos junto a sus dos amigos Inozin y Chomaru, a una poca distancia los ojos grises del Hatake kohaku brillaron con curiosidad. _

_ Mito podía sentir que algo estaba mal, sus instintos se lo gritaban y los instintos son una de las principales armas de un Shinobi. Hace unos minutos acaba de regresar de Uzushiogakure con sus dos niños,Touka y Namikaze Minato alias Lagarto como su guardaespaldas oculto en las sombras. _

_ En el momento en que entró a su casa Hashirama prácticamente la arrastró a la torre Hokage sin explicar absolutamente nada, Pero Mito podía ver que era algo muy importante, o eso decía las ojeras muy marcadas de su marido y su cuerpo tenso. _

_ El consejo civil, conformado por los diez miembros con más dinero dentro de la aldea estaba ansioso. _

_ Tobirama se acomodo en el asiento a su lado junto con Uchiha Izuna que tomó el puesto de la cabeza Uchiha-Senju debido a la falta de Akihane quien está fuera de la aldea junto con Masato y Zero. _

_ Hablando de Akihane y los gemelos, Mito les trajo Inarizushi, Dangos y Poki hecho personalmente por el cocinero de la Familia principal Uzumaki. Mito está segura de que sus hijos más grandes estarán encantados por sus comidas favoritas. Ya se puede imaginar los ojos brillantes de Zero, la pequeña sonrisa de Masato y el cálido sonrojo de felicidad de Akihane. _

_ Hashirama entrelazo sus manos encima de la mesa “Hace siete horas Madara me llamó urgentemente al valle que se localiza cerca de la frontera norte de Hi no Kuni” las facciones de Hashirama se oscurecieron. “Al parecer hubo una masacre, mucho peor que cualquiera que haya existido hasta ahora” _

_ Mito frunció el ceño levemente, Tobirama a su lado se tenso y muchos Shinobis murmuraron. _

_ “¿Madara-sama lo llamó?, ¿entonces porque no está aquí?” un civil interrumpió y preguntó. _

_ Hashirama suspiro “Madara...él en este momento está ocupado” _

_ El líder Shimura chasqueo la lengua “ve al grano Hashirama, que encontró Madara para que esté ‘ocupado’” dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra ocupado. _

_ Tobirama se inclinó hacia enfrente “Que nos estás ocultando anija, ¿que encontró Madara-san?”  _

_ Poco después de eso casi toda la habitación empezó a preguntar en voz alta a Hashirama sin dejarlo hablar en ningún momento y Mito podía notarlo en ese momento su esposo no estaba con su aura cálida y brillante. Su temperamento era inestable y era mejor no provocarlo. _

_ De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe poniendola alerta en caso de un ataque, sin esperar al Shinobi de cabello puntiagudo negro, con su armadura roja y bañado en sangre. _

_ Hashirama se sobresalto y miro al Uchiha “Madara..pensé que-” _

_ El Uchiha lo ignoró y con una furia oscura sobre su rostro dijo. “Uchiha Senju Haru”  _

_ Mito observó como a su lado Izuna se puso tenso ante la mención de su hijo. _

_ Madara camino hacia Hashirama “Uchiha Senju Masaki” la sangre empezó a gotear de su ropa dejando un charco de rojo “Uchiha Senju Kumi” su mano enguantada brillando en carmesí agarro la bata de Hokage de Hashirama jalandolo de su asiento a su altura “y el resto de los Dioses de la Guerra…” lágrimas rojas cayeron por las mejillas del Uchiha “Están  _ **_muertos_ ** _ ” _

.

.

El corazón de Mito se destrozó en aquel momento, aunque Mito está segura que si ella se sintio asi ¿como se habran sentido Tobirama? que ama a su pequeña Akihane como su propia hija e Izuna que acaba de perder a sus dos hijos.

_ "¿No sabemos porque comenzó esta guerra en primer lugar?" Hashirama se lamentó "y ahora perdimos a grandes personas por ella" _

Mito camino hacia la ventana y colocó una mano en el marco.  _ Hashirama te he perdonado muchas cosas pero la muerte de mis hijos no te lo perdono  _ pensó mirando a su esposo dormido  _ Los hijos que amo tanto. _

Mito dejó de lado a su marido y miró a la hermosa luna llena en el cielo nocturno despejado, en un parpadeo desapareció en un borrón de velocidad.

Cuando ella se fue, en una nube de humo un clon de ella apareció con una sencilla yukata para dormir y se metió a la cama con su esposo.

* * *


End file.
